Jangan Deja Vu
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Tak ada. Tak ada siapa pun. Salah, ada banyak orang. Yang ia maksud, tak ada dia. Dia yang suaranya baru saja ia dengar. Dia yang cakranya tak pernah ia lupakan. Dia yang selama ini ia tunggu. Sial, dan dia juga yang selama ini ia rindukan.


Halo, ini fic idenya simpes sekali tapi entah kenapa susah sekali untuk dituangkan lewat kata-kata. Jadi jangan heran kalo rasa-rasanya fiksi ini. Sekian pembuka yang bukan pembuka dari saya, terima kasih, selamat membaca.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jangan Deja Vu © Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane

* * *

Tak ada. Tak ada siapa pun. Salah, ada banyak orang.

Yang ia maksud, tak ada _dia_.

_Dia_ yang suaranya baru saja ia dengar.

_Dia_ yang cakranya tak pernah ia lupakan.

_Dia_ yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Sial, dan _dia_ juga yang selama ini ia rindukan.

* * *

"Sakura! Ayolah cepat!" Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan mengacak rambut pirangnya menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Sebentar lagi selesai!" Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura muncul dengan gerakan terburu-buru dari dalam rumah bernuansa krem itu.

Rambut merah mudanya dicepol satu di belakang. Sedangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang pendek, dan tidak bisa dicepol, ia biarkan menjuntai di sisi wajahnya.

"Bagus yang mana?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan dua buah hiasan rambut di kedua tangannya. Yang satu seperti mawar merah, yang lain seperti tulip biru.

Pemuda yang dari tadi tenang di ujung ruangan melihat sekilas, "Mawar merah," sahutnya.

"Yang mana saja yang penting cepat!" keluh pemuda pirang tadi, sekarang dia mondar-mandir di sekitar pintu keluar.

"Oke! Aku pakai yang ini saja! Yuk, brangkat!" kata gadis itu cepat sambil meletakkan hiasan yang seperti mawar merah di meja tamu, lalu buru-buru berangkat.

.

"Ramai sekali, ya.." gumam Sakura saat mereka tiba di Festival Konoha. Beberapa kali terdengar bunyi letusan kembang api di langit malam Konoha yang sedang cerah.

"Uh-uh! Eh, Sakura, Sai, aku tinggal dulu, ya, Hinata sudah menungguku, tuh!" terang pemuda jabrik, Naruto, dengan cepat sambil menunjuk ke depan kedai takoyaki.

"Ya. Jangan buat seorang gadis menunggu atau kubunuh kau, Naruto," ancam Sakura setelah melemparkan senyum sekilas pada Hinata yang berdiri manis di depan kedai takoyaki sambil melambaikan tangan npada Sakura.

Naruto hanya nyengir lalu buru-buru lari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Eh, Sakura," panggil pemuda kalem di sebelahnya yang lebih mirip gumaman. Sai, yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku sudah janjian dengan Ino di depan booth ini," ungkap Sai sambil melirik booth ramalan di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Oh, tak apa! Bukan hanya Naruto, aku juga akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat seorang gadis menunggu, Sai," ancam Sakura lagi, kali ini sambil sedikit tertawa. Dalam hati, dia menyembunyikan ketakutannya, dia tak suka di tempat ramai sendirian. Entahlah, dia merasa aneh saja.

"Tapi Ino belum datang, kok, aku temani berkeliling dulu, ya? Setidaknya sampai Ino datang," saran Sai.

"Sungguh, Sai, tidak apa-apa, kau tunggu Ino saja di sini, oke?" Ya, kita sama-sama tahu gadis ini bohong di bagian 'sungguh' dan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Emm, bagaimana bila aku carikan Tenten dulu?" Sai menggaruk kecil rambut hitamnya yang rapi, sepertinya merasa tidak enak meninggalkan teman setimnya yang cantik ini berkeliling menelusuri festival ini sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, Sai, lagipula dia pasti sedang bersama Neji. Sudah kau tunggu Ino saja di sini. Aku mau berkeliling, nanti juga pasti ketemu teman-teman." Sejujurnya Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Mungkin dia akan pulang saja, daripada di festival seramai ini tapi sendirian.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, Sai, sungguh! Aku duluan, ya? Dah!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berpura-pura ceria, padahal saat itu Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

"Tak ada salahnya kita ke festival sebentar, kita jarang refreshing," pinta pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu yang sedikit berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan.

"Iya, aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu orang-orang." Kali ini gadis dengan rambut merah panjang dan kacamata di hidungnya yang turut memberi suara.

"Kekanakkan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada dalam misi nanti mereka tidak konsentrasi hanya karena terbayang-bayang ramainya festival itu." Pemuda besar dengan rambut oranye terang itu menengahi.

"Hn, merepotkan."

.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar, sayang juga kalau dilewatkan. Dia sudah berdandan dan belum tentu festival-festival selanjutnya dia tidak sedang dalam misi. Lagipula, kembang api yang secara bergantian menampakkan percikan warna indah di langit hitam rasanya juga sayang untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja.

.

"Jauh tidak, sih?" tanya si pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu sambil meloncat lincah di pepohonan.

"Tidak begitu, di pusat kota Konoha. Sebentar lagi sampai. Tuh, kembang apinya kelihatan." Gadis dengan rambut merah itu membetulkan kacamatanya selagi meloncat lincah di pepohonan juga.

"Bodoh," pemuda yang dari tadi sedikit bicara dan melompat cukup jauh di depan itu menggumam. Sayangnya, cukup keras hingga pemuda abu-abu bisa mendengarnya.

"Hei! Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Sudahlah, kalian itu seperti anak-anak saja." Lagi-lagi, pemuda berambut oranye itu menengahi.

"Nah, kan, sudah sampai di festivalnya!" pekik gadis kacamata dengan riang saat ia melihat gerbang festival tingal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Berpencar. Jangan mencolok, kalau perlu menyamar. Jika saatnya pergi, akan ku panggil," pesan si pemuda diam dengan cepat, lalu menghilang.

.

Sakura melihat satu-satu booth yang berjajar rapi, hampir semuanya dipenuhi pendatang hingga berjubel. Nampaknya ia tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dalam kehingar-bingaran festival ini. Jadi dirinya hanya melihat sekilas lalu beranjak ke booth lain.

Gadis merah muda itu hanya sesekali mampir ke booth-booth yang nampaknya menarik. Melihat-lihat, mengamati sebentar, lalu tersenyum menolak penawaran dari penjualnya, dan beranjak ke booth lain.

Kadang ia tersenyum tak enak hati saat menolak tawaran pemilik booth untuk mampir karena memang tak tertarik. Sakura juga tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak kecil yang asyik bermain di booth-booth yang memang disediakan untuk anak-anak.

Gadis pink itu memang banyak tersenyum malam ini. Ia terus melangkah, melihat-lihat sambil tersenyum, dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda.

Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Senyumnya hilang. Nafasnya tertahan. Udara yang dihirupnya berhenti sampai di tenggorokkan, tak bisa mencapai paru-paru yang kembang-kempis dengan acak. Wajah cantiknya pias. Saat ia mendengar,

"Sakura."

.

Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang dari tadi diam. Pemuda tampan yang tadinya menolak untuk ke festival. Pemuda tampan yang segera meninggalkan kawanannya setelah berpesan. Pemuda yang diam-diam ingin ke festival ini. Mencari seseorang.

Dengan satu kedipan mata, ia berubah wujud. Menyamar menjadi pemuda tampan lain, yang jelas, bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Langkah santainya terayun bebas di antara keramaian festival. Sungguh, jauh di dalam hatinya ia benci keramaian ini.

Kebencian itu sirna saat sekilas ia melihat bayangan merah muda di ujung jalan. Tanpa mau repot, ia menggunakan jurus yang baginya sangat mudah. Serta merta, dirinya sudah berada di belakang sosok yang dicari, sedang tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah booth di sebelah kirinya.

Sosoknya. Tubuhnya. Rambutnya. Tangannya. Jarinya. Baunya. Betapa inginnya pemuda itu menyentuhnya.

Ia merasa jantungnya dipompa lebih cepat. Entah apa itu, ada yang meledak-ledak di dalam hatinya. Ada juga yang menarik-narik otot pipinya yang memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

"Sakura." Pita suaranya berbunyi begitu saja. Menolak perintah dari otak untuk diam. Menahan hasrat di dalam hatinya untuk meneriakkan nama gadis itu, agar semua orang di keramaian memuakkan ini tahu seberapa ia merindukan gadis di depannya.

Yang jadi masalah, ia sudah terlanjur mengucap pelan nama gadis itu. Dengan reaksi menghentikan langkah, bukan tidak mungkin Sakura mendengar suaranya.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Saat kendali tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya kembali, dan ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sakura segera menoleh memastikan pendengarannya.

Tak ada. Tak ada siapa pun. Salah, ada banyak orang. Yang ia maksud, tak ada _dia_. _Dia_ yang suaranya baru saja ia dengar. _Dia_ yang cakranya tak pernah ia lupakan. _Dia_ yang selama ini ia tunggu. Sial, dan _dia_ juga yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Sakura berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan awalnya. Sakura melewati lagi booth-booth yang sudah ia lewati.

Gadis itu berlari, benar-benar berlari, dalam arti sesungguhnya. Tak peduli ia harus menabrak belasan atau puluhan orang, tak peduli ia sedang menggunakan kimono. Tak peduli. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Tak ingin!

Pendengarannya mungkin salah, apalagi di tempat seramai ini. Mungkin saja itu hanya suara dalam otaknya yang timbul karena kerinduan yang terlalu dalam. Kenapa ia begitu yakin dan nekat untuk mengejar yang tak pasti? Tak pasti apanya! Kau gila? Itu cakra yang ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun! Ia ninja medis! Tak mungkin salah! Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin!

.

Angin berhembus sesekali di bukit itu. Bukit yang cukup sepi, terlalu sempit untuk ditinggali, terlalu luas untuk diratakan, beginilah jadinya, bukit sepi. Beberapa pohon ek tumbuh cukup besar di bukit ini.

Serangga sepertinya malas untuk bersimphoni melihat meriahnya festival di kaki bukit ini akan menelan habis suara mereka, belum lagi suara ledakan kembang api.

Festival terlihat kecil sekaligus meriah dari atas bukit. Kembang api yang nampak terlalu besar bila dinikmati dari festival, terpampang indah dengan ukuran yang nyaman dipandang mata dari bukit ini.

"Kau tahu," gumam gadis itu, perlahan, gusar, galau. Arah matanya lurus ke depan. Yah, sejujurnya tidak benar-benar lurus, buyar, mengarah ke beberapa titik berdekatan, tanpa fokus. Emeraldnya melihat tanpa menatap, melihat tanpa memandang, berfungsi tanpa difungsikan, melihat tanpa perhatian. "Semenjak kau pergi.. aku tak banyak berubah. Aku tetap pink. Aku tetap cengeng. Mungkin, aku tetap lemah." Desau angin malam terdengar di kalimat yang tidak tepat, membuat Sakura menghela nafas dalam. "Tapi, aku tak lagi bodoh. Aku tahu kau di situ, Sasuke. Dalam penyamaran apapun kau sekarang, turunlah."

Tak sampai satu kedipan mata, sesosok tubuh melompat sigap dari pohon ek di depan Sakura.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna coklat tua, dan bola mata abu-abu yang suram. Tubuhnya yang tegap, nampak kuat terlatih dari caranya melompat dan mendarat. Pemuda itu berdiri sekitar dua meter dari Sakura.

Gadis itu diam, memandang malas pemuda di hadapannya. Kelu. Ya, sosok di depannya tak ia kenal walau ia tahu dengan pasti jiwa siapa yang berada di sosok itu.

Sakura tak gentar selama ia tak mendengar suaranya, selama ia tak melihat sosoknya, selama ia tak melihat onyxnya, selama ia tak merasakan hembusan nafasnya, selama ia tak merasakan sentuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya tenggorokkan Sakura tercekat. Lagi-lagi ia tak dapat bernafas. Kali ini bukan hanya udara yang dihirupnya berhenti di tenggorokkan, tapi udara di sekitarnya hilang. Bahkan ada sesuatu menghimpit dadanya hingga sesak, membuatnya ingin menangis menahan sakit.

Muncul tiga titik di kedua mata abu-abu suram itu, dan titik-titik itu berputar pelan. Seiring dengan titik-titik itu berputar, rambut pemuda itu berubah menjadi semakin hitam, lama-lama justru kebiruan, lalu tumbuh memanjang dan mencuat ke belakang. Badan pemuda itu menjadi lebih kekar sedikit dibanding sebelumnya. Kulitnya yang tadinya putih sehat berangsur menjadi pucat. Garis matanya mengecil, membentuk seperti trapesium dengan detil indah.

Pemuda itu benar-benar Sasuke sekarang, kecuali bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu dengan tiga titik hitam yang masih berputar.

Semakin lama, titik-titik hitam di mata Sasuke berputar semakin pelan, tapi justru membuat titik-titik itu membesar, membesar, membesar, dan membesar hingga akhirnya memenuhi bola matanya dan muncullah bola mata aslinya, hitam kelam.

Sakura bukan hanya pias, ia pucat. Lidahnya terasa seperti menempel erat. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu, tanpa tahu akan jadi seperti ini setelah bertemu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasuke diam. Ia tahu, tanpa ia jawab pun Sakura tahu perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Sasuke, aku rindu." Sakura tak mau menangis. Suaranya bergetar, tapi gadis itu kekeuh tidak ingin menangis. "Jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke, kumohon."

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit, tapi setelah ditunggu, ia diam lagi.

"Ku mohon. Apa yang kau cari? Kalau pun kau memang harus pergi, kali ini bawalah aku bersamamu. Aku janji aku takkan merepotkan, aku justru bisa membantumu bila terluka. Aku juga sudah tidak begitu ceroboh sekarang, Sasuke.

"Setidaknya lakukanlah sesuatu yang membuatku tenang, Sasuke. Tetaplah disini, bawa aku bersamamu, berjanjilah pulang berapa minggu lagi, atau―"

"Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak bisa."

Itu cukup bagi Sakura. Bukan, bukan cukup untuk membuat Sakura tenang, cukup untuk membuat mata indah gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengerti, Sakura mengerti pemuda itu lebih dari siapa pun, dan dia pun mengerti maksud 'kau tahu aku tidak bisa'. Itu adalah 'maaf' bagi Uchiha. Cukup untuk membuat harapan Sakura lebih pupus dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke―" Putus. Pemuda tampan itu menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

Emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget, ia takut kehilangan laki-laki itu lagi. Takut.

"Sakura, terima kasih,"

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kedua mata gadis itu membelalak lebih besar dan ia merunduk dengan tiba-tiba.

Setelah ia berdiri berdiri, Sakura segera berbalik. "Jangan berusaha membuat ini menjadi deja vu, Sasuke," gertak Sakura.

Sasuke diam. Jaraknya dan Sakura hanya beberapa senti karena rencananya yang gagal. Uchiha bungsu itu pun mengakui Sakura tidak lagi bodoh seperti dulu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sasuke menghilang dan berpindah ke belakang Sakura secepat cahaya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura dengan cara yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Gagal. Sakura yang sekarang memang tidak bodoh.

"Aku dengar kau membunuh Itachi. Sudah kan? Dendammu sudah terbalaskan bukan? Pulanglah!" pekik Sakura. Gadis ini tidak tahu apa yang akan membuat pemuda di depannya ini pulang, kembali pulang ke desa asalnya.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Sasuke diam. Tapi onyxnya tidak. Bola matanya berangsur-angsur menjadi warna merah dengan tiga titik hitam berputar di dalamnya. Sakura terbelalak, lagi. Tapi kemudian, emeraldnya menatap jauh ke dalam onyx Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi merah, seketika ia percaya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku, Sasuke," pesan Sakura sebelum ia membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam jurus mata Uchiha.

Sakura masih dapat mendengar riuhnya festival. Bahkan suara letusan-letusan kembang api pun masih terdengar. Hanya saja, matanya tidak berfungsi, yang ada di depannya hanyalah layar putih. Hingga akhirnya layar putih itu memutarkan film, sejenis dokumenter.

Terpampang jelas keadaan distrik Uchiha di hari penyerangan itu, dimana klan Uchiha hanya menyisakan dua generasinya sebagai penerus. Sayup-sayup terdengar tangis dan teriakan Sasuke kecil di antara suara letusan kembang api festival yang semakin malam semakin riuh.

Peristiwa satu selesai. Bagian kedua menunjukkan bagaimana Sasuke dididik dengan keras oleh Orochimaru dan bagaimana Sasuke diam-diam merencanakan balas dendam pada Orochimaru. Bagian yang panjang walau hanya beberapa bagian dan dipercepat. Tak heran, dua tahun.

Peristiwa dua selesai. Bagian tiga memaparkan dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan kawan-kawan timnya yang baru. Bagaimana misi mereka, dan bagaimana misi Sasuke sesunggunya.

Peristiwa tiga selesai. Bagian empat menunjukkan penyesalan besar Sasuke setelah mengetahui kakaknya bukan pihak bersalah dalam pembunuhan keluarganya dan bagaimana ia mengetahuinya di detik-detik terakhir nafas kakaknya. Bagaimana ia begitu benci pada petinggi Konoha yang memerintah Itachi untuk melakukannya lalu menuduh Itachi sendiri sebagai tersangka. Bagaimana ia ingin membunuh Danzo, sekarang.

Bahkan hingga peristiwa empat selesai, riuh festival dan kembang api masih terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Tapi layar putih di hadapannya sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan apa-apa, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda akan terjadi sesuatu.

_Apa sekarang? Apa sekarang saatnya aku keluar? Sudah selesai? Bagaimana aku keluar? _Sakura di dalam perangkap ilusi Sasuke menoleh kesana dan kemari, tapi sejauh yang ia lihat, hanya ada layar putih.

Layar putih itu memudar seiring menjauhnya suara riuh festival dan kembang api. Sakura berada di pinggir hutan, di jalan setapak, saat ia menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat sebuah bangku kecil yang nampak dingin pada malam gelap buatan jurus ilusi Sasuke.

Tunggu.

Sakura tahu tempat ini. Ini tempat dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya empat tahun lalu. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi! Tidak lagi!

Sakura melihat Sasuke melangkah mendekat dari kejauhan, terasa lama, tapi pada akhirnya, di sini pemuda itu sekarang, di hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu merasakan cairan panas merembes dan membasahi kelopak matanya.

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura. Hening. Sangat hening. Mata hitam Sasuke yang kelam menatap lurus pada Sakura, tepat di bola matanya.

"Sakura, mengertilah. Janji, aku takkan membunuh Danzo di Konoha. Janji, aku takkan mengacau di Konoha. Janji, aku akan pulang. Janji," terang Sasuke.

Sedangkan gadis itu tak sanggup. Ia merunduk. Membiarkan setetes-dua tetes air matanya mengalir bebas. Ia tak mau, sungguh tak mau.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggang kecil Sakura, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak mengangkat kepala Sakura, mengelus pipinya perlahan. Tatapan matanya, hangat, tajam, teduh, teguh.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa, Sakura." Tanpa memberi jeda, Sasuke mengecup ujung bibir kanan Sakura perlahan dan sekilas, lalu segera mengecup bibirnya, bukan hanya ujung.

Sasuke membiarkan saja keadaaan seperti itu.

Sakura tergagap. Ia harus bangun. Ia tak sanggup, sungguh tak sanggup, gadis itu tak mau ini ilusi, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi. Ia tak mau Sasuke meninggalkannya lagi, demi apa saja ia tak mau! Ia harus bangun! Sekarang! Sekarang juga! Sekarang!

Tapi bagaimana?

_Jangan jadi bodoh, Sakura. Sasuke benci gadis bodoh. Jika buntu, berpikirlah seperti orang cerdas. Cari orang cerdas, siapa yang cerdas, Sakura? Siapa?_

Sakura terus memikirkan cara untuk bangun dan berusaha mengabaikan kecupan Sasuke yang belum berakhir. Ia harus bangun!

_Siapa yang cerdas? Sasuke? Bukan, dia menjebakku di sini, Bodoh. Siapa? Shika-SHIKAMARU! Shikamaru mematahkan jarinya sendiri hanya untuk membangunkan dirinya dari ilusi! _Pekik Sakura dalam hati.

Ia tahu ini tak mungkin. Ini gila. Ilusi ini gila. Gila!

Sakura menggenggam jari telunjuk kirinya di belakang punggung. Ibu jari tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Gadis itu menutup matanya, ia tahu ini akan sakit. Sangat sakit. _Aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan mudah nanti, yang penting aku terbangun_, batinnya.

Satu tarikkan dengan sepenuh hati, jari telunjuk Sakura kini bergelantung bebas. Sakit? Gadis itu ingin berteriak hanya untuk menggambarkan bagaimana pedihnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih pedih? Tidak bisa berteriak.

Ya, tadi memang ilusi. Sayangnya, yang terakhir bukan. Sakura mematahkan jarinya dan ia bisa mendengar riuh festival dan ledakan kembang api. Ia bisa melihat beberapa pohon ek di sekitarnya. Dan, ia bisa melihat Sasuke tanpa jarak di hadapannya masih mengecup bibirnya.

Gadis itu tak sanggup. Tak sanggup melakukan apa pun. Tak sanggup berkata apa pun. Otaknya seperti mati, bahkan hanya untuk memerintah kedua tangannya mendorong Sasuke. Meleleh. Air matanya meleleh lagi.

Sasuke terkejut dan membuka mata saat merasakan cairan hangat di jari-jari tangan kanannya. Ia menyudahi kecupannya, dengan sangat berat.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa, Sakura." Telapak kokoh Sasuke menghapus airmata Sakura. Dan ia melepaskan Sakura, ia tegap kembali walau kakinya tak bergeming dan ia masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura.

Sakura hanya memandang pria tampan itu dengan pias. Benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Menangis."

"Percayalah, Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janji," ucap Sasuke sementara tangan kanannya membelai pelan helai rambut gadis di hadapannya.

"Hiasan rambutmu bagus," gumam Sasuke saat tangannya menyentuh hiasan rambut tulip biru yang dipakainya.

Sasuke mendekat lagi, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura. Dalam, hangat, indah. "Aku janji,"

Pemuda itu kembali menatap gadis merah muda yang dari tadi diam, "akan aku kembalikan."

Sosok Sasuke memudar, anehnya, Sakura membiarkan saja. "Jaga dirimu,"

Bayangan itu hanya tinggal asap tipis dengan mata Uchiha yang masih terlihat jelas. "Sakura."

Satu hembusan angin melenyapkan semuanya. Sasuke pergi. Lagi.

Satu hembusan angin membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk. Sasuke pergi dan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagi.

Ia lelah menangis. Emeraldnya berkilau tanpa air mata saat Sasuke pergi. Uchiha selalu menepati janji kan?

Tangan kiri Sakura meraba rambutnya, hiasan tulip birunya tidak ada.

-fin-

* * *

Jujur, saya sendiri nggak puas dengan endingnya, but there's nothing else I could do to change it :( Berikan komentar dan saran kalian lewat review, yaa. Saya nggak tahu kalo kalian nggak bilang.

.

Thanks for reading.

.

Sign,

**Harayosaki Ochi **a.k.a **Ochi Amane**


End file.
